Bloonouflauger
Bloonouflauger:'' A small beacon that shoots a beam to bloons and turns them into camo ones for 2.5 seconds, but greatly reduces their speed with such electricity for 4 seconds. The Bloonouflauger also can't pop bloons unless upgraded.'' *Stats: The tower only shoots at ordinary bloons (regardless of upgrades) making them camo for 2.5 seconds but reducing their speed to 40% (doesn't stacks with glue) for 4 seconds. The tower will also only shot to a bloon once *'Cost: $420 *Fire-rate: 35 shoots per minute '''Upgrades 'Path 1' *HQ Batteries: High Quality batteries increase the tower's power. **Stats: Range increased by 20px, fire-rate increased to 40 spm and speed reduction is now 35% instead of 40%. **Cost: $340 *Permenergy Batteries: These batteries' will allow the tower to concentrate more energy, making it capable of popping bloons.'' **Stats: The tower pops bloons once when they are hit by it, range increased by 16px, fire-rate increased to 45 spm, speed reduction is now 30% instead of 35%. **Cost: $560 *VolPlus Batteries:'' The VolPlus batteries increase the tower's voltage which makes bloons more dizzy and distracted.'' **'Stats: Camo duration is now 2.2 seconds and slowdown duration is 5 seconds. **Cost: $880 *Hypa-Batters: The Hypa-Batters offer the tower unbelievable power! Making it way more deadlier! **Stats: The tower can now shoot and pop 10 bloons and layers at once, range increased by 24px, fire-rate increased to 50 spm, speed reduction is now 25%, camo duration is 2 seconds, slowdown duration is 6 seconds and the tower can shot to the same bloon twice. **Cost: $5850 'Path 2' *Death-Style Beacon: The tower's beam attack makes bloons thing negative, which results in permanently losing their Regen status. **'Stats: Permanently eliminates regen status of bloons that have it. **Cost: $720 *Shock Signal: Bloons that the tower shoots and turns into camo bloons can be detected by towers in its range. **'Stats: Bloons that the tower turns into camo can be detected by towers in its range. Can't shoot to bloons that didn't became camo with this tower though. **Cost: $820 *Anti-Rubber Beacon: The A.R.B concentrates enough energy to stun, cause chain reaction, and damage bloons! **'Stats: Bloons are stunned by 0.2 seconds and are popped every second for 4 seconds, they can also cause chain reaction with nearby ones. **Cost: $1600 *Overheat: ''Overheat Ability: Who said a power outtage is not good? This ability deactivates the tower itself for 15 seconds but when the it gets its energy back, it causes a huge energy burst that completely destroys any non MOAB-class bloon on the screen and immobilizes MOAB-class bloons for 3 seconds.'' **Ability Cooldown: 110 seconds' **Cost: $8200 'NOTES' *Prices are based in Medium Difficulty. *Descriptions are italiced. Gallery 'Tower Artwork' Bloonouflauger1-0.png|The 1-0 Bloonouflauger Bloonouflauger2-0.png|The 2-0 Bloonouflauger Bloonouflauger3-0.png|The 3-0 Bloonouflauger Bloonouflauger4-0.png|The 4-0 Bloonouflauger Bloonouflauger0-1.png|The 0-1 Bloonouflauger Bloonouflauger0-2.png|The 0-2 Bloonouflauger Bloonouflauger0-3.png|The 0-3 Bloonouflauger Bloonouflauger0-4Yellow.png|The 0-4 Bloonouflauger Credits go to Lord Nyan-Walama for unpixelating the 1-0 Monkey Village and High Energy Beacon. 'Upgrade Icons' ' Bloonouflauger1-0Icon.png|HQ Batteries Upgrade Pic Bloonouflauger2-0Icon.png|Permenergy Batteries Upgrade Pic Bloonouflauger3-0Icon.png|VolPlus Batteries Upgrade Pic Bloonouflauger4-0Icon.png|Hyper Batters Upgrade Pic Bloonouflauger0-1Icon.png|Death-Style Beacon Upgrade Pic Bloonouflauger0-2Icon.png|Shock Signal Upgrade Pic Bloonouflauger0-3Icon.png|Anti Rubber Beacon Upgrade Pic Bloonouflauger0-4Icon.png|Overheat Upgrade Pic ' Trivia *This was my first conception! *The 0-4 version originaly had purple antenas, and not gold ones. This was changed due the fact that "colours represent levels" and because Meta7 liked the golden one more than the other one. Category:Towers Category:Conception Gallery